Orthopedic implant devices, such as intramedullary nails, plates, rods and screws are often used to repair or reconstruct bones and joints affected by trauma, degeneration, deformity and disease, such as Charcot arthropathy caused by diabetes in some patients, Hallux Valgus deformities, failed Keller Bunionectomies, Rheumatoid Arthritis, and severe deformities.
Moreover, infections and wound complications are a major concern in the aforementioned procedures. Wound closure is technically demanding for the surgeon, and devices that add surface prominence, such as plates or exposed screws, add to this difficulty by requiring greater tissue tension during incision reapproximation. This increases the risk of postoperative wound infections and dehiscence that may ultimately result in limb amputation.
Various implants have been utilized for surgical treatment of these bones and joints, including bone screws. Implants have also been utilized to treat severe deformities in the metatarsal and phalangeal bones, including multiple screws and plates. These multiple screws and plates have been commonly used in a first metatarsal-phalangeal fusion procedure to fuse the first metatarsal to the first phalangeal bone in hallux valgus deformities, failed keller bunionectomies, rheumatoid arthritis, and other types of severe deformities in the metatarsal and phalange bones. While these devices allow fixation and promote fusion, they do not deliver restoration of the arch in a Charcot foot, they are not effective in metatarsal-phalangeal (MTP) fusion procedures, nor do they deliver uniform compression for various predetermined angles of compression.
Particularly, screw implants in MTP procedures are ineffective in delivering sufficient compression to the bones in the foot, preventing screw head break out, or delivering effective bending resistance. Moreover, hard to control dorsiflexion and valgus angles as well skin irritation from proximity to the skin prevents these screw implants from being readily utilized for surgical treatment. Yet further, plate implants used with bone screws too have the same drawbacks as fixed varus and valgus angles, lack of direct compression across the MTP joint, and skin irritations from proximity to the skin reduce the effectiveness of these implants.
There is therefore a need for an intramedullary fixation screw and method of use that overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior fixation assemblies.